My Family's Powers
People have powers such as: being able to tell the future, see ghosts, and feel others without them physically being there. Have you ever had family members who have announced some experiences? I do and it's a bit weird to know about them having gifts. There are three storys that I have been told from my family. These stories are true, but you decide if you believe them. Some people assume when you say "It's True", it's fake. First : My Grandparent's House. My grandparents own very old land and they have a house on it. You know what happens on old land. There are two ghosts within their land: a Nice Old Lady (Rebecca) and a Drunk Man (name unknown, he's just known as the visitor). Since this is the first story I'll tell you has the powers. My dad can see and feel ghosts while my sister can both tell the future and see ghosts. Once my dad woke up and saw the drunk man at my grandparent's house. At first sight he thought it was my grandfather but then he realized it was an unknown man who was drunk. So my dad immediately grabbed a pistol he had and woke up my mom. The Man disappeared right in front of my dad. For the rest of that night he could not sleep because he felt someone watching him. Knowing that he could not sleep he turned on the TV, and unfortunately it was perfectly timed at the moment in the movie "poltergeist" where the little girl says "They're Here". Second : My Sister and the Nice Lady This is an another story at my grandparent's house and is very short. Once my sister was downstairs (it's a two floor house) and she saw the nice old lady. She was very nice and decided to talk to my sister. The lady asked my sister her name, and my sister answered. My grandmother came down stairs to ask who she is talking to, to which my sister replied "Rebecca". Years later in 2014, Rebecca asked some people to light a candle for her. When the people did Rebecca and the Drunk man have been said to move on. Third : The Reoccurring Nightmare Another story taking place at my grandparent's house. There is a bed that I think is connected with the ghost (pretty stupid right?). Every time I and only myself sleep on the bed, I get a reoccurring nightmare, but when I sleep on another bed I'm perfectly fine. I would like to keep the nightmare to myself. I haven’t been there since before the ghost "moved on". If I ever do go back, I will update this part to include if the nightmare is still occurring or not. Something to add that doesn't deserve a separate story is that I once saw a perfectly human shaped figure that was walking around when my family wasn't looking. It's odd because I can't see ghosts, yet that was the only spectral thing I've seen. Forth : The Known Event My sister, another family member, and I were at Disneyland. While doing things around the park my sister just got a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Later during the day we stopped at a place to do something. This is where the event happened, my sister saw a certain individual (a person not ghost) who she disliked. Fifth (sorry I forgot about this story till 10/5/15) : The Demon Who Was Seen Once More A thing to know is that my dad isn't an easy person to scare, it's really hard to frighten him. One time they entered an old orphanage. Of course there were some souls of kids, but lurking among the kids was a demon. My dad didn't exactly see them but he felt how they looked like... I know that is odd this to say. When he saw this demon he got scared and his face got pale. He now refuses to enter the old orphanage. When watching the horror movie "Annabelle" he realized there was a scene where the doll was being picked up by a green figure. When he saw that he got scared because it was exactly what he saw, but this time it was visible with his own eyes. The Secret Bar (update on 10/11/14) So once my dad as a child has had a house where a secret bar was hidden. When he entered the bar he had the feeling some thing with no good intention. That is it, he only had the feeling within the bar. After all secret bars do contain secrets, maybe even some murder. Thanks For Reading. If anything else happens I will update this post to add an event. -2003BP Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life